The lesson
by TheEmeraldArcher
Summary: Elinor will teach her daughter the greatest lesson yet, how to behave during wedding night! Try not to hate me or let this ruin the movie for you. Rated M for, well if you dont know you really shouldnt read this. Considering the ammount of people that favorited/followed I ll get more chapters up, but I don t know if I can make them as good as number 1. Ill try my best.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I tried to resist this as long as I could but the evil Merida finally won over good Merida (read "Merida comes" by bStormhands, chapter 3, for more details). **

**So please don't hate me, and by all means don't continue to read unless you want to read EXPLICIT content that could possibly ruin the movie for you.**

**Rated M for, you know…**

Merida sat on the edge of her parent´s bed expectantly. Her blue dress glittered in the light of the candles that kept the room lightened against the darkness of the night coming from the outside; as her fiery, wild hair fell behind her back.

Her mother had told her to wait for her there, that they would have a _very _special lesson today; she really didn´t knew what she meant.

So she waited, letting her big, blue eyes bounce over many things she hadn´t noticed before, the solid and locked wooden door, the tapestries, and the drawers where her mother kept stuff.

Finally she heard the lock open and then the door moved, in came the Queen of DunBroch, the same familiar figure that had helped her and supported her so many times over.

Everything in her was familiar, the green dress, the jewels, the long hair tied up in a braid; so why couldn´t she shake the feeling that something was wrong?

Her mother gave her a small smile as she locked the door behind her.

-Hello darling, are ye ready for today´s lesson?-

-Aye- she answered a bit doubtful, there were no maps, or harps, or paintings, or any of the things her mother usually used for their lessons. –But, what will we be learning today?-

-Ye´ll see soon enough child; now please get rid of yer dress-

Oh no! Not another formal dress! Not more suitors!

Almost as if she could read her mind the Queen comforted her –Don't worry, there are no young Lords waiting for ye today-

Still filled with doubts Merida began unfastening the ties on her back, and began peeling of the dress, revealing the white corset and underskirt.

When she was done but no new tight clothes appeared she began to protest –Mom seriously, what this is all abou…? - She was silenced by her mother´s lips pressing hard against hers in a passionate kiss.

She pushed her away in horror –Mom what are ye doing?!-

The Queen brushed her daughter's hair over her ear and slowly caressed her face.

-Darling, this is the most important lesson I have ever and will ever teach ye. I know that we had agreed to wait till ye found love, but I believe that time isn´t far away-

It was true, lately Merida had been paying a bit more attention to the boys in the castle and surrounding villages. She even liked to remember the way the athletic, handsome young Macintosh had tried to court her; it was a weird feeling, seeing as she had never experienced attraction to a boy before.

-So- her mother continued –I am preparing ye for yer wedding night-

She gulped as her heart froze in her chest, she couldn´t be serious could she?

But the queen kissed her once again, this time introducing her tongue into her mouth.

Merida wanted to fight back, to make her stop. But after the incident she had learned to trust her mother´s choices. She remained still.

Only then she realized that Elinor´s nimble fingers were untying her underskirt and then pulling it down to reveal her perfectly shaped legs and a pussy where fiery hair also grew.

Then it was the corset´s turn, which fell to the ground silently, as if fearing to interrupt this moment with its noise.

And Merida sat totally naked and dumbstruck.

The queen the broke the kiss and slowly pushed her daughter until she led in bed, she began trailing her way downwards with her kisses.

As she passed over her daughter´s breasts Elinor noticed they weren´t truly big, but perfectly proportional to her body and beautiful, any young lord would be lucky to have her.

The areolas were a bit reddish and the Queen heard her suck air sharply as she began to play with her nipples, her tongue encircling them.

It was hard to imagine that the girl moaning was her daughter, and that she had saved her life; that they had broken a spell together. But after all her mother had done the same thing before she was married to Fergus.

She expertly blew hot and cold air on both nipples until both stood excited.

Meanwhile Merida´s head rushed, this was wrong, this was twisted! But the again why did it felt so good?

-Mom, stop, please-

-Merida this is important- her mother ignored her –Besides, ye don´t really want me to stop, do ye?-

Another senseless moan escaped her lips as her mother´s hand slowly trailed downwards, and then ran her index finger around her pussy lips, before inserting it into the awaiting, soft hole.

She gasped as Elinor added another finger, fucking her.

It was pleasure beyond anything imaginable, and it pushed every other matter away from Merida´s mind; who heard herself saying something she would have never expected to say, much less under this circumstances.

-Harder- She begged, pushing herself onto her mother´s long, nimble fingers.

-As you wish, darling -and she thrust a third finger into her daughter´s hungry cunt, massaging her clit with the tip of her tongue.

She was close; Elinor could feel her pussy clenching around her fingers, she was gyrating against her hand as if this were the last thing she'd ever do.

The Queen pulled her fingers out, much to the dismay of Merida, who sat up, her eyes wide.

-Merida ye must learn to control yerself, otherwise you won't satisfy yer husband for long-

How could her mother scold her in a moment like this?

-Is it over? - She asked panting, and secretly hoped that the answer was "no".

-On the contrary, child, it has just begun-

She stood up and walked towards one of the pieces of furniture in the room, Merida noticed how her mother took a key from a thin rope tied around her neck and opened a drawer with it.

She searched for something and when it finally appeared Merida couldn´t believe her eyes.

It was phallic in appearance, maybe 8 inches long and 2 wide. Made of wood and covered in leather.

Her mother returned to her side, examining it.

-Get down on all fours Merida- She stated.

Merida turned around doubtfully, keeping most of her weight on her knees as the rest was supported by her hands.

She couldn´t see her mother working behind her.

-Now, this might hurt a little-

She felt the phallus enter her pussy and a sharp pain that caused her to whine and saw the smallest traces of blood stain the whiteness of the mattress.

-Do not be frightened, this is perfectly normal. It simply means ye are no longer a virgin-

Elinor slowly started to pick a rhythm. Pulling out and pushing in the primitive dildo into her daughter.

"It is for the best" she told herself.

Before long Merida was again panting, oscillating her hips ready to cum.

She had to admit she had resisted far longer than she thought she would.

Now one last thing remained, her least favorite part of this whole matter.

She pulled the dildo out and looked carefully at Merida´s arousal around it; it would be a useful lubricant for what would come.

-This is almost over darling- she told her –But this final part…it will be very painful- she tried to explain herself as she separated the cheeks.

She entered her daughter once more, but not like before.

Merida contorted in pain as a scream tore up her throat.

She was doing her best to make it gentle but it was painful nonetheless; she still couldn´t understand why some men found this pleasurable, thankfully Fergus wasn´t one of them.

-S-stop- her daughter begged.

-I know…I know. I´m sorry darling but ye must be ready for anything; it will be over soon-

She waited for her daughter´s ass to get used to the size before beginning to insert it further, then pulling it and in again.

Merida couldn´t understand what was going on, this was beyond wrong! She could understand her mother´s good intentions but how could her future husband do this to her?

Every part of her felt like it wasn't supposed to be happening this way, but she began to endure it and eventually it became pleasurable.

That's when she felt Elinor´s fingers work her pussy again, and this time they wouldn´t stop.

Every stroke began to add up a wee bit at a time, it was like a wall of pleasure that kept building, stone over stone until it crumbled down and enveloped her; she couldn´t control her body, it was the greatest thing she had ever felt.

The pleasure overtook her as her hands gave in and the front of her body fell to the mattress.

It took quite a long time for her to regain her senses enough to lift her head, albeit shakily, from the bed.

She looked behind her, first at the sheets that were covered with a creamy liquid, had that thing come from inside her?

Then at her mother, who returned her look with a proud expression on her face.

-Ye are ready- she told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mother had said she was ready "Ready fer wot?" She thought as she laid naked in bed under the soft woolen sheets, looking at the stone ceiling.  
She was supposed to be sleeping but flashes of that night with her mother bombarded her mind; her delicate hands trailing slowly down her body, her delicate fingers working with expertise.  
Under the sheets she began to sweat even though the window was wide open, her nipples grew hard.  
She tried to gulp and understand this new feeling but her mouth was dry.  
She simply felt...alive. Even those days in the forest with her trusty steed couldn't compare.  
Guided only by instinct she let her left hand reach for her breast and began doing slow, circular motions.  
Experimenting and afraid her other hand began reaching downwards...  
It was weird, soft and warm and even a bit wet to touch, but with every shy stroke a wave of new feelings washed over her.  
Slowly overcoming her fear she began doing circular movements, a tiny gasp escaped her lips as she finally mustered the courage to insert a finger inside herself; then a second one.  
Slowly going in, then out, then in again.  
She felt something new, a tiny bulb not much larger than a piece of gold.  
The discovery was merely an accident but every time she gave even the most delicate brush in that particular place, what she felt increased tenfold.  
Fear was gone now, only the need for more remained, she increased the speed of her movements to a frantical rithym, more, more...  
In the middle of that whirlwind of pleasure she didnt't hear the moans and pants escape her mouth. The queen however, happened to be walking next to her daughters room and did.  
-Merida?- she knocked on the door.  
Merida's heart gave a flip, she stopped her ritual in an instant and pretended to be asleep.  
Hearing no answer Elinor opened the door and peeked inside -Merida? Are ye alright?-  
-Aye...mum- the princess answered trying hard to catch her breath. -just...a nightmare-  
The queen gave a tiny smile to her daughter - Sleep tight mo cuishle- before closing the door. Merida gave a relieved sigh, so close.  
Once again she let her hand trail downwards but stopped at the last instant.  
Her stomach churned "No, this isn't right" suddendly she felt sick, even if she didn't knew exactly why, the thought of touching herself like that again made her want to throw up.  
She hugged her pillow and remained awake for hours, thinking; when finally the solution leaped out at her and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Merida woke up the next morning feeling rather exhausted, still half-asleep she dressed up in her favorite blue dress, headed downstairs and after a quick family breakfast , she joined her mother in the kitchen.  
Cooking wasn't a very queen-like activity but both had agreed after their experience in the river, that it was vital.  
While both were busy plucking chicken and washing vegetables Merida waited just for the right moment to tall to her mother about the descition she had made during the night.  
-Mum?- she asked cautiously  
-Yes darling?- the queen aswered without looking up from her chore.  
-I wos thinking about wot ye said the other night...and- "just say it" she urged herself - I wos wondering if ye could send a letter tae the Macintosh clan- she bit her lip, nervously waiting for and answer.  
Her mother eyed her curiously -I take it ye want tae meet with Artair again?-  
-Ar...? Oh, young Macintosh- the thought of her suitors having first names hadn't even crossed her mind. -Aye-  
-And why, if I may ask, this sudden change of mind?-  
Merida lied the best she could.  
-He just seemed...interesting. Wot do ye think lies under all that pride?- Seeing her mother wasn't completly convinced she added -I guess we did both changed-  
With a sigh the queen began to walk away -Fine, I will write tae lord Macintosh- was the last thing she said before leaving the kitchen.  
Merida smilled in victory, anxious for Artair's visit.

If something was to be said about DunBrochs couriers and messengers was that they were dedicated and efficient, things like that it didn't take long for the letter to arrive at the Macintosh lands and even less for Artair Macintosh to present himself at the castle riding a magnificent white clydesdayle.

"Here goes nothing" Merida thought as she headed to the gates to greet him.


	4. Chapter 4

The easy part was luring young Macintosh to her room, now came the really difficult part of the job.

-Very well princess, I am here, now would you mind telling me what I am here for? Does this mean ye have grown genuinely interested in me? Not that that would be a surprise-

Trying to ignore his arrogance and after assuring the door was locked and that none of her brothers were around she confronted him.

-Hold yer horses Macintosh, first ye must pass…a test-

He rose an eyebrow questioning –Test? Wot kind of test?-

Slowly undressing Merida answered –The only kind that matters-

Young Macintosh let out a small laugh at the surrealism of the situation. –Are ye serious Merida?-

She didn`t answer, simply continuing to get rid of her clothes. Now a bit more concerned Artair said –Ye know, yer father will kill us if he finds out-

-He will never know-

-I see, well…- He began to untie his belt and threw his kilt and boots away, showing his muscular, well-defined body. –I think the test has already ended-

Both walked to each other, completely naked –Wot do ye mean?-

-Well, I am just implying ye will be pleasantly surprised-

Her heart was thumping hard against her chest but there was no backing away now.

-Ye mean et´s not the first time ye do this?-

He smiled –Ye don´t think that flock of maidens follows me around everywhere just for my looks do ye?-

Merida tensed as he began playing with her body; his hands were rough, completely opposite from her mother´s.

He planted a passionate kiss on her lips and even bit her lower lip a bit, but she didn`t react, why was she doing this?

She lusted; she knew that; she also knew she couldn´t bear to touch herself but wasn´t this a bit of an exaggeration?

-Is something wrong? - He asked

Merida returned to reality –No, everything is fine, go on-

-As ye wish- he pushed her softly over the bed and slowly slid into her, Merida stifled a cry and raised her knees inviting him deeper.

He began to move inside her, their bodies rocked together at the same rhythm until Merida clenched tightly around him as she climaxed, then relaxed.

Artair pulled out, panting slightly but otherwise completely unfazed; the truth was he was proud, there was still a long way to go.

He flipped her over in a swift move, that´s when things went wrong.

When entering this way her mother had been gentle with her, he wasn´t even trying; Merida clawed at the mattress trying to get away but she was held firmly in place by the waist and breasts.

-S-stop, please- she begged through tearful eyes and pained gasps.

-Wot, ye don´t like it? - He asked stopping for a moment, she was relieved by this but it didn`t last long –I´m sure ye will, eventually- he stated before beginning again.

She shut her eyes tightly, but not seeing only made her more aware of the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh.

He began to slam against her, faster, harder, Merida panted steading to the pace he had set until finally he stopped and with a final thrust she felt something warm coming out of him.

He pulled out, still in a lot of pain Merida turned around.

-Ye see Merida?-

-Wot? - She asked wiping the tears from her face.

-Ye liked it, all do-

-No- Merida stiffened.

-Yes ye did princess; there is no point in denying et-

-Get out- She ordered with a soft, dangerous voice.

Young Macintosh looked as though he had been slapped in the face-Wot?-

-GET…OUT!- She yelled, throwing a pillow at him –And never return-

He chuckled getting dressed again –As ye wish princess-

The hardest part was concealing the difficulty Merida had for walking for the next few days,but she managed to convince her parents that she had actually sprained an ankle and with her terrible experience forgotten and having learned from her mistakes she quickly came up with a new plan.

What she needed…was a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

After long and cautious meditation Merida had finally chosen what she thought would be the perfect companion.

Her name was Aileen, she was her age and everything about her was commonplace; but that was precisely what attracted Merida so much.

She was beautiful no doubt, her long black hair reminder Merida of her mother and her wide green eyes shone with innocence while she walked around in a dusty pink-colored dress.

One could say she and Merida held opposing sides of view when it came to marriage, but one could also say that polar opposites attract each other.

So Merida followed her silently as a shadow across the castle, waiting for her chance, which came one night when she was about to go to sleep.

Aileen locked herself in her room and began undressing, completely unaware that Merida was there.

Once she had gotten out of her dusty pink dress the princess revealed herself –Hi Aileen- she said, stepping out of the shadows.

Aileen jumped a foot in the air and scrambled for her dress, pressing it against her in an attempt to hide her body´s perfect curves.

-Princess, wot are ye doing here? - She whispered in an angry and surprised tone.

-Shhh- Merida silenced her pressing a finger against her lips, she had planned this moment for weeks now –Don´t speak- she said before planting a passionate kiss on her lips, exploring the insides of her mouth with her tongue. Aileen squirmed and pushed Merida away.

Aileen wasn´t stupid, she knew what Merida wanted –I can´t Merida, ye…ye know I feel something for Young Macintosh-

Just hearing that name made Merida flinch – That boy doesn´t love ye Aileen- she said closing in seductively –In fact one would assume he is incapable of such a feeling, he just sees us as objects Aileen; to satisfy his own lust-

Of course Merida didn´t realize this was exactly what she was doing. Or maybe not?

-He can´t love ye as I would- she stated pressing a hand over Aileen´s underwear and playing with the tiny slit she could feel. Aileen didn´t fight as the princess then slid her hand inside her intimate clothes and felt her hymen break.

She kissed her again and began undoing the corset, Aileen didn´t move. The way she had been educated implied never fighting, but enduring.

Once fully naked Merida pushed her on the bed and began that ages old ritual that she had barely begun to master.

Playing with her tongue carefully over her entrance Merida could tell exactly where she needed to work and began doing so, before long Aileen´s sex was growing wet, she was barely seconds away from climaxing and Merida stopped.

Aileen looked up panting –Wot…wot´s wrong?-

-Can ye do the same tae me? - Merida asked knowing she wouldn´t refuse, it was amazing how much people could change when guided only by their instinct.

Without losing a second Aileen crawled towards the princess and began playing with her breasts while kissing her. She was inexperienced, Merida noticed.

But that didn´t stop her, she began undressing Merida and she played along until Aileen began working her sex too.

What was she doing? Abusing an innocent girl? She suddenly felt sick, she wasn´t any better than young Macintosh.

-Stop- she ordered and Aileen obeyed.

-I…I am sorry, I shouldn´t have asked ye tae do this-

Aileen looked down in shame; she had tried her best to please Merida.

-Aileen- Merida lifted her face softly –Et wasn´t yer fault…this is wrong- Then he let her go and began getting dressed.

Aileen did the same still feeling a bit guilty.

-Please, don´t tell anyone about this- said Merida before leaving the room.

She had searched for so long and the answer had been right in front of her the whole time, what had made her first time feel so good hadn´t been skill or toys, it had been love. And if she wanted to feel it again she knew right the place to get it.

**So yeah, this is leading to a Merida/Elinor scene, the second-to-last chapter. Sorry this was so short but to be honest I lost interest, but thanks to a few of your reviews I´ll try my best to finis this. I won´t let you down **:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this is the last chapter and if I´m honest it´s a bit sloppy. I just…feel a bit guilty you know, like I´m perverting the characters I love so much by doing this, so no sex in this chapter, at least not explicitly. Oh well, enjoy I guess, review please and above all thanks for sticking with me to the end.**

Her father had gone out on a hunting trip and it was just what Merida was counting on. When she entered her mother´s room she was sewing.

-Merida? - The queen asked a bit alarmed –Is something wrong?-

-No mother- she answered –I just wanted tae…- she stopped, she really hadn´t thought of a plan this time. All Merida could do was play along and hope for the best.

-Tae wot?-

Merida sighed –Mom, do ye remember the other night? The lesson ye gave me?- She looked at the ground, feeling guilty and almost knowing the answer to what she would ask for next –I need more-

She waited, the tension grew an Elinor stared at her gravely until she stood up and hugged her sighing –Oh my Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal, wot happened that night can never be again-

Merida broke the hug –But why mom?-

-Merida that was a lesson, nothing else so that ye may use et if ye ever need tae-

Suddenly the truth was spurting out without Merida even trying to stop it –I tried mom, by myself and then with young Macintosh and even with a girl from the village…but et was never the same-

Contrary to what she expected Elinor didn´t yell at her or even grew angry, instead she continued to speak calmly –Of course et wasn´t Merida, I should have explained tae ye; wot makes that moment special is…-

-Love- Merida interrupted –I know that mother, that´s why I came here, don´t ye love me?-The queen looked at her sweetly –Of course I love ye Merida, but not like that-

-THEN WHY SHOW ET TAE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!? - She yelled enraged, like she hadn´t yelled since the day she cut the tapestry, then she realized what she was doing and calmed down, breathing heavily -Please mum, just give me a chance, one last time…please-

Elinor took a hand to her face and ran her fingers through her bright black hair, looking down, then back at Merida –Very well, one last time, but that´s all-

Merida got rid of her clothes and then walked towards her mother and began untying her dress.

-Merida wot are ye doing?-

-Ye will see mom, I have learned quite a lot- Once Elinor was fully naked Merida pushed her softly over the bed; her hands were trailing softly over her mother´s body when a gust of wind turned out the candles, leaving the room in pitch blackness…

-So Merida- her father asked a few weeks later during sword practice –You seem a little tired lass-

-I am Da, last night lesson with mum was exhausting- Merida answered delivering three consecutive blows the king expertly blocked

-I see- It was Fergus´s turn to attack now and Merida defended the best she could but in a few seconds her sword went flying out of her hand and landed several feet away – But I still can´t understand why ye chose tae switch yer lessons tae nighttime-

-Well et is easier fer me tae concentrate that way, otherwise I´m just thinking of riding off with Angus tae the forest-

-Hmm- the king stroke his beard – Well I wouldn´t know about that but tae be honest yer mother has been on a much better mood since ye started taking lessons at night-

-I wonder why- Merida lied. –Well da I better get going, I don´t want tae be late for mom´s lesson-

She walked anxiously into the castle leaving a very perplexed king Fergus behind, her mother had said it would be the last time; but it had turned out that Merida had improved, a LOT...


End file.
